Bradleys Through and Through
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Blake is gay. Hunter is gay. Blake likes Hunter. Blake likes to top. Hunter doesn't want to. Warnings: Incest, Slash, AU,Lothor as Omino, Dustin and Ryan being the Bradley's hookup partners...


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I wish I did as all the bad seasons would have been replaced by Once A Ranger seasons. I love that idea. And there would be a lot of hot Man-on-Man and Chick-on Chick! Long live Mansex!

Warning: AU!!!!!!! Mentions of Incest, Underage Sex, Evil Sensei Omino.

Lots of Point of View Shifting between Hunter and Blake

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

(Blake's Point of View)

My name is Blake Bradley, and I have a secret I can't tell anyone.

I'm not even sure why I'm writing this down, creating a record of my feelings, the things I've done. Sure, there's not much risk. My laptop is password protected, and unless something happens to me, nobody is likely ever to read these words, which is a good thing.

See. I've got a problem, well, not as much a problem as a secret. A deep, dark secret that if anyone knew would destroy me, my band, my family and most importantly, the one person I care about more than anyone else in the whole world, my big brother Hunter.

As far as most people know, my life is an open book. I've haven't lived in the public eye for long, well… maybe since I was 14. First in California, then nationally. Pretty much every part of the world you can imagine, I was the poster boy for the future of motocross. I wasn't the innocent, blond, fresh-faced teenage whom girls - and not just a few boys - swooned over, fell in lust with and fantasized about, but I was something new. Unlike my brother, I stuck out, but in a good way. Here I was a scrawny little Asian dude without any form of sponsorship, beating dudes whose fathers who have done this before them. I may not meet the picture of All-American, but I have my own legion of fan girls (and ironically enough fan boys) who would say otherwise. Then again I did have my big brother. Hunter helped a lot…

My relationships with Tori Hanson and Alyssa Enrile- as pathetically unrealistic and adolescent at they were -- were all over the Internet, as were my arrests for interfering with police business in a nightclub and later for drunk driving. Luckily no one knew we were Power Rangers or that would have been bad, but then again I never knew Alyssa was a Power Ranger until much later… after we had broken up in fact. I can only imagine what the paparazzi would snap or the tabloids print if they knew that. The headlines would have been complete nightmares. Luckily that is all behind me and I am now happily with neither. I am signed to Factory Blue, but you probably already now this.

I did have a good fuck buddy though… he got me through hard times. Thank god no one found about him…

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

(Hunter's Point of View)

Since the day I signed my first contract with that swindling pimp Sensei Omino and his Thunder Academy, I've done everything I could for my family… well for my little brother. Blake is all I have. I never let him know, but our parents left us little after I was (well Sensei Omino) was forced to sell our childhood home to pay off their debts. I am not even sure if they left behind a will as Sensei Omino said he would take care of everything.

It broke me a little bit on the inside every time I had to lie to him about where the money came from. It was another reason why I was so determined to go pro. Unbeknownst to the old coot, we had trust funs. They weren't big or anything, but a couple of grand each was put into accounts when we were adopted. I didn't even remember about them until I received a notice from the family lawyer saying I could take mine out come my next birthday. The proceeds from the house paid the debts of our deceased parents and our education and housing at the Thunder Academy…

Blake thought we were being taken in because we were gifted and that it was all free… I let him buy into that farce because it was too painful to let him know the truth. It was not easy but I was able to get him eventually a car, money, a roof over our heads, and, not least of all, every bit of emotion and love I could spare. Towards the end Blake too drifted from our 'esteemed' sensei.

I did what I could to protect him. Protect him from the world, from the

business, from his slowly growing fan base, from our parents.

I failed.

Unable to control my personal life and my career (as all of my motocross stuff was signed by me or the family lawyer), Sensei Omino took charge of Blake's career, allowing him no choices, stealing his childhood and quite literally robbing him left and right.

While I didn't have an adolescence, never went to high school, prom or got to try out for the football or basketball team; Blake was robbed of his very childhood. From the time he was 8 years old, Blake was a commodity, a cash cow, and "our great Sensei" determined his every move. Sensei Omino wasn't taking us to races so he could protect him, he was there exploiting Blake, and, in the process, I believe he lost every shred of who he was, every connection to and possibility of a normal, satisfying life. Sensei Omino often relegated my races to his daughter Leanne, a smart and gentle spirit. She was a kind person unlike her father and knew exactly what he was doing. Leanne was terrified of her father, but she didn't know how to escape. However she did everything she could to help me, whether it be closing wounds or sneaking extra food. Blake was never subjected to any of this…

That was the deal I had with Sensei Omino…

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

(Blake's Point of View)

Hunter thought I was naïve, but I knew much more than I led on. I knew there was something odd going on between my Sensei and my big brother. They were so cold and distant while both of them were warm and compassionate when around me. Hunter was hiding something, but he was my big brother… albeit my big hot brother. He always went out of his way to protect me. Its sad to admit, but I enjoyed the days when we were children and used to spar together. He always used to get so mad when I spaced out on him… he thought it was because I was not dedicated and was getting coddled by our Sensei, in truth I was too busy ogling his torso and wonder what his treasure trail led to.

He was always the hot and dark Bradley brother while I was the quiet and sensitive one. Well… that's what the chicks that watched the races (and at the Academy) thought. I wanted Hunter before I even knew what the word gay meant. But then again I was no stranger to sex. You could ask a certain 'dark' male former Ranger—you have to find whom on your own. My only clue is that he has a nice ass. Damn what I would give to hit that now. Maybe a threesome would be a good Christmas present for the two of them…

I've only been sexual with two people: one male, one female, ironically enough they were both Rangers before me.

Alyssa I met through Sensei Omino. He was friends with her father… and let's just say she was a screamer. It wasn't bad at all… In fact the sex was good, but something told me that I was not interested in the fairer sex. She gave me her virginity, while I told her I had given her mine. In truth… I had given it so someone else…

I lost my virginity to a dude…

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

(Hunter's Point of View)

Eventually, as he matured, Blake realized what was being done with and to

him. Sensei Omino began to lose his control over Blake, and many of the contracts they had signed in regards with motocross expired, despite Omino's urging. Mine were never under his name thank god. Blake's were, and I knew he was itching for his. I'm a proud man I guess, I just can never tell Blake what he [Sensei Omino] did… it was for the greater good. That's what I would tell myself each time…

Don't worry it was nothing sexual and I wasn't raped. It is just part of chapter in my life than I do not want to reopen… not even for Blake.

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

(Blake's Point of View)

I lost my virginity to a Power Ranger… a male one in fact. It was before I knew Sensei Omino was really Lothor in disguise. The entire Thunder Academy was a rouse. The real Sensei was long dead and many of the students were actually Kelzacks. A few were children of villains hidden amongst the human populace of our planet. Others were taken from other planets such as KO-35. The Academy was a place where Space Aliens and Villains could build armies.

When we learned of the treachery, Leanne was devastated that she was not able to tell her father was a fraud. Then again she was off in the world honing her skills, so we couldn't really blame her. Their relationship became colder and more strained with time, the three of us still feel stupid for never being able to tell the difference. It was then Leanne and Hunter spent a lot of time together alone in hopes of turning things around…

Anyways I lost my virginity one of the times Hunter was off racing. Leanne drove him to wherever he was supposed to be… I knew that it was out of state. Sensei insisted I stay at the Academy and he got me a babysitter. It was bad enough I was a teenager, but thankfully it wasn't a student from the Academy. Many of them hated how chummy we were with the Head, even though they knew he took us in and it wasn't our choice.

Anyways I lost it to none other than Ryan Mitchell…

I know what you are thinking, but he was my babysitter. Sure he was being influenced by Diabolico (I learned this later), but he wasn't being controlled. We learned later that 'his uncle' and my Sensei had not gone on a business meeting… in fact they were going to some kind of space villain convention or something. It was then we began to suspect something fishy was going on there.

Ryan was my default babysitter when Hunter and Leanne were not around. I couldn't help but ogle his body. And I am pretty sure he didn't mind either as he was quite cocky even then in regards to his looks back then.

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

(Hunter's Point of View)

The press wasn't good to Blake. Then there were the pictures of him smoking

marijuana in the National Enquirer -- an article supported and

partially fabricated by 'our mother' – in truth it was Sensei Omino attempting to get back at the child who'd cut off his source of income, leaving him to live within his means once again. A stand-in was used as our mother, though anyone who was anyone on the circuit knew we were orphans, though that did not stop certain sponsors from standing clear away from us. But a few kept a close eye on us, and Factory Blue eventually signed Blake. We could only assume that 'our mother' was a monster/ mutant/ org/ demon/ alien.

Anyone who truly knew us or raced against us knew that we were orphans. Only foolish tabloids and hosts of television shows wouldn't know that. The other racers and such were quite supportive, but it was not an easy time for us, despite the support and help others gave us. The extravagant life he had become accustomed to was no more. Luckily for us, no one on the racing circuit believed the story (and neither did our fans). Blake was under scrutiny for a while and subjected to numerous random drug tests, but in the end he was clean.

My brother was quite good at racing. Not to be cocky, but I was still better, though I knew it wouldn't be for much longer. Blake was a natural. What took me days, he learned in hours.

I was worried. I didn't think I could save or really help my brother that much, I just didn't understand him. Blake had worked and worked hard. He'd had a career that had made him cash and a career, if only based on his cute face and innocence that had long since faded. But he was really willing to work, and yet he, had the most unrealistic expectations of who he was and how marketable his talents were.

All I wanted to do was help him, the way I always have. I wanted to help him find his own voice, yet in a way that was marketable. Worst of all, he didn't realize how little he knew or how much training and guidance he really needed. I had a few more years in the industry on him, but he was steadfast that he does it for himself like I had done years previous.

If only I realized how much I didn't know either...

x X x B r A d L e Y ' S t H r O u G h A n D t H r O u G h ! x X x

Author's Note

Is it hot in here or is it just me? Hunter X Blake or should I say Blake X Hunter is quite hot!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Griffy

P.S. Don't you love the man whoring of Ryan? Evil Sensei Omino? It's crazy good right?


End file.
